yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Playing the chase of the Zugor/Kala shows Tarzan the jungle family tree
Here is how the jungle family tree was shown in Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. The next day, Zozi was pretending to be the monster, known as the Zugor. Zozi: (as the Zugor) Zugor! Tarzan: (running for his life) Run! It's the Zugor! Tantor: The Monster? Terk: Run for it! With that, Zozi started scaring them pretending to be the Zugor. Zozi: (as the Zugor) Zugor! Terk: (as she see Tarzan riding Tantor) Hey, hey, hey! No fair catching a ride. Hello? What do you think you're doing? Whatever it is, you sure ain't doing it too good. Tantor: Is it still coming? Just as they all stopped, Tantor tripped on Tarzan and Terk as Bartok came to check on them. Tantor: Hey, wait a minute. There's no such thing as the Zugor. He's nothing but an imaginary figment. Bartok: So, what're you all up to? Tarzan: Hey, Bartok. Zozi was pretending so I could practice running for my life. I'm too slow. If I don't get faster, something terrible is gonna get me. Zozi: You've got a lot to learn about survival in the jungle, be who you really are. Terk: Zozi's got a point here, Tarzan. You're the worst ape ever. If the Zugor ever did come down from Dark Mountain, you'd be digested by now. Tarzan: I bet I could catch you. Terk: Could not. Tarzan: Roar! Terk: (dodged) Missed me. Tarzan: Roar! Terk: (dodged) Missed again. (with Tarzan trying to catch her from below) It's sad, really. Tantor: (as they ran off) This is a prescription for disaster. After a long chase with Terk, Bartok watched as Tarzan struggles to keep up until they reached a branch. Terk: Come on, you can make it. Tarzan: (to himself) You can make it. You can make it. But it's no use, Tarzan could not reach the limb close enough as he fell and slid down the hill with on a flat rock, sliding straight for the gorilla babies. Tarzan: Watch out! (bumped into them as they join him on a ride) Terk: Tree! Tree! Tree! As they avoid the trees, they were send flying and landed on the soft leaves as Tarzan fell on the puddle. Not long now, the three mother gorillas were shocked and check if their babies are okay. Mother Gorilla #1: Are you all right? Mother Gorilla #2: Are you hurt? Let me see. Mother Gorilla #1: What is the matter with you? Mother Gorilla #3: He's only a baby. Mother Gorilla #1: You need to be a lot more careful next time! Mother Gorilla #2: He's going to get somebody hurt. Poor Kala. He's a menace. Mother Gorilla #3: To all of us. Just when they walked away, Terk laughed at what happened. Terk: Nice. Almost wiped out half the family. It's Elephant Falls all over again. Ooh, I can just hear Uncle Kerchak. (imitating Kerchak) "You almost killed someone." (imitating Kala) "He's only a child, he'll learn." (imitating Kerchak again) "He'll never survive in the jungle. He can't run, he can't climb. He's a danger to us all. Now, I think I'll grunt impressively." (grunts and laughed in her normal self) Hey, Pal. You know I'm kidding, right? Tarzan: Sure. Terk: I wasn't making fun of you. I was making fun of Kerchak. But with that, Terk noticed Kerchak behind him as she ran off as Tarzan looked downfall on him. That night, Kerchak was keeping watch as Kala tucks in Tarzan for the night. Kala: Come on, time for bed. Let's see now... (wrapping a leaf into a pillow) There. How's that? Comfy? Tarzan: It's great, Mom. Kala: I've got your nose. (as Tarzan giggles) I've got your toes. Tarzan: Mom, stop. I'm too big "for nose and toes." Kala: Uh-oh. I think one is missing. Maybe you're hiding it in... here. (tickling him) Tarzan: Mom, stop. Stop. No, really... (keeping himself away) Mom, stop it. Kala: Tarzan, what's wrong? Tarzan, are you alright? Tarzan: I'm not a good ape. I can't outrun the Zugor. Kala: The Zugor? You know there's no such thing, that's just an old ghost story. Tarzan: But if he was real, he'd get me. I'm too slow. Kala: I'll tell you what. If the Zugor ever comes for you, I'll save you. You can count on it. Tarzan: But, then you'd be in danger because of me. Everyone would be better off if I just wasn't around. Kala: Come with me. I want to show you something. Along the way, Kala brought Tarzan to where the family tree grew. Kala: (as they crossed the log) This tree used to stand here all by itself. Tarzan: What happened to it? Kala: One day there was a big storm, and the wind pulled on the tree, until finally it blew over. But now, look over here. (showing Tarzan the big tree) This is the strongest tree in the jungle, because it has many trunks, all working together, lifting the leaves into the sky. And look, the trunks are all different. Some are thin, some thick, some twisted, some straight. Tarzan: (pointing at it) That one looks fat. Kala: (chuckles) It does, doesn't it? But they all help make the tree strong, strong enough to weather any storm. Like a family. Tarzan: Like our family? Kala: That's right. You need your family, Tarzan, and your family needs you. Tarzan: Nobody needs me. Kala: I do. (hugging her son) And I always will. Now, where is that missing toe? Tarzan: (giggles) Mom, I've got all my toes. Kala: No, I don't think so. Maybe it's here. Or here... Tarzan: (giggles) Mom, stop. So, Kala played with him one last time before returning to the next. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225